Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
by UprootedKodama
Summary: If you've ever played PMD or PMD2, then the plot will seem familiar to you. Except, a few things are changed. Read and review if you like.. No flames, please; constructive criticism is fine. Hiatus for now, until I can obtain a home internet connection.
1. Friends and a new home

**A/N: Yeeeeaaahhhh......I'm back at it. After daaayyyyys of thinking, I finally got and idea. And it's a cross-over! Yay! Good for me! I got the idea from my sister's PMD game. Godawful writers block......And I'm still depressed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grossology, Pokemon, or a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon game****.**

**P.s: Only my second Grossology fic, so if any characters are OOC, deal with it, or hit the back button now! **

**

* * *

**

The sky was black, pure darkness, for there was no moon to illuminate. A figure was out, silently slipping through each building, thoughts rattling around in his head before he finally came across the one-story house he was instructed to go to. Smile playing at the figure's lips, he passed through the wall like it was made of fog. He stopped in front of the wood-framed bed, a silhouette of a young girl curled comfortably in the thick comforter.

'_I don't know why Arceus chose 'this' human.' _He thought. '_I mean, this is such a waste of my abilities!' _Disappointment evident on his face, Darkrai dismissed any thoughts of disappointing Arceus, and proceeded with his mission.

He raised his hand, and hovered it over the girl, and moved it downward. Darkrai's hand was shrouded in a blackberry colored aura, and as he moved it over the girl, she also became wrapped in an aura, but this one was a light, robin's-egg blue. As he continued, Darkrai couldn't help but crack a wide smile. Wouldn't _she _wake up for a surprise in the morning?

The girl, 14-year-old Abby Archer, stirred. Darkrai wasn't worried, he had already completed his job. Abby groaned, shifted to her side, and pulled the blanket up to her shoulder. Darkrai turned to leave. He was still miffed that Dusknoir couldn't do it, yet was satisfied at what he'd done.

* * *

A sweet breeze contentedly ruffled throught the tall, evergreen forest that was the Tiny Woods. _'Wait? A breeze? Where am I?' _Abby thought. "Heeeelllloooo? Anyone there?" A soft, meoldic voice asked. Again, Abby groaned, but opened her eyes anyway. Looming over her was a small, navy-blue colored _bird _waving a wing over her face. "Ahhh!" Screeched Abby, and she jumped back, completely unaware of where she was.

The bird stared at her like she was crazy. "Jeez, are _all _you Cyndaquils this paranoid?" It asked, rolling its eyes. Abby tilted her head a bit. "Cyndaquil? What's a Cyndaquil?" She asked.  
The bird knocked a wing on the top of her head, like knocking on a door and said "Hello? Anyone in there? YOU are! YOU'RE a Cyndaquil, duh!" Abby stared at the bird a

bit more. "O....kay..." She mumbled, inching backwards. The bird blinked, then circled Abby, finally resting beside her, laying one of it's wings on her shoulder. "Yeeeaah....I'm a Tailow, and you're a Cyndaquil...See?" The Tailow led Abby to the bank of a small pond. It leaned her over the edge, and took its wing off her shoulder. Looking back at Abby was the very confused reflection of a Cyndaquil. Abby's mouth fell open. Trembling all over, she backed off, and inspected the

rest of her body. Her underbelly and bottom of her muzzle were a creamy yellow-ish color. From the tip of her nose, a navy blue stripe ran down her head and neck, then pooled on her back where there were six small circles of orange-ish red. "mmphea?" Abby let out a frightened whimper, and sat--er, fell--down, buried her head in her paws, and sobbed. The Tailow looked at Abby pitifully, then went over to comfort her.

"Shhhhh.....It's okay. It's okay...." The bird coaxed. Abby took her head out of her paws, wiped her eyes, then sighed. "My name's Autumn, by the way. What's yours?" The Tailow asked softly. "A-Abby.." She maneged through sniffles. Autumn smiled. "Nice name." She commented. Abby smiled, too. "Thanks." She replied. "Now, let me ask you this. Do you have a place to crash?" Abby frowned again. "No" She said quietly. Autumn's smile widened. "Well, I think I have an idea!" She said cheerily.

---

---

---

Standing proudly on a wide plot of land, was a fair-sized house that had a dome roof, and was built of red, gold, and cinnamon brown bricks. Smoke came wafting from the round chimney, sending a pine aroma through the forest. Small fire-plots were blazing with a deep red flames. "Well? Like it?" Autumn asked. "Wow....It's awesome!" Abby declared. "Good! Glad you like it! Now, this is your mailbox." Autumn said pointing. "Peliper delivers mail _every _day, so you have to make sure it doesn't get full." "Okay." Said

Abby nodding. Suddenly, there was a cry. "HEEEEELP! Somebody help! Oh please help!" Autumn's beak fell open. "Looks like someone is in trouble!" She cried. "We gotta help!" Abby agreed. Without another word, the pair raced off to find the source of the cry.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Sorry if it isn't long enough. It took between 4 and 5 days for e to start writing on it. So no complaints. Please leave a review.


	2. An exploration team is born

_**Author's Note: **Woohoo! I finally got a PMD2 game....Explorers of darkness....Awesome! It's wayyy better then the first two games. And there are alot of differences. 1. You don't have a house. You live at the Wigglytuff Guild where you work. 2. You don't keep ALL the money. Take the end 0 off the number of poke' you earn and there's your percentage. 3. You don't have to buy Friendship Areas. Just wait for Chimecho to ring the Friendship Bell. There are other differences, but I don't have time to name them all._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grossology, Nintendo, Game Freak, or the rights to the PMD2 games. This fic is for entertainment only; I do not make any profit off this either._

* * *

A short jog later, Abby and Autumn arrived at the foot of a cliff that looked as though it were 15 feet high. The top was adorned with a dusty path that lead off to the Wigglytuf Guild where Pokemon were able to sign up for training. And clawing to the end of that path was an apprentice from said Guild, Bidoof. "Help! Somebody.....Please help!" He shouted desperately. Abby's mouth was hanging open in shock. Autumn nudged her in the ribs. She looked at Autumn. "Come on! We have to help him!" She cried. Abby nodded quickly.

"But how?" She questioned. "Like this." Autumn said. With a beat of her navy wings, Autumn shot into the sky and wheeled up to face Bidoof. Relief sparkled in his eyes. "You're gonna help?" He asked. Autumn nodded. "Oh thank you, thank you!" He cried. "No problem." Autumn assured. Bidoof griped the rocky ledge tighter. "But...How are you going to get me down?" He questioned. "Simple." Autumn told him. "Just let go of the ledge." Bidoof's face was screwed into a panicked look. "I'll fall!" He yelled. Autumn nodded in acknowledgment.

"But you won't get hurt." She explained. Bidoof looked down. Positioned to catch him, was a Cyndaquil that looked back up to him. Bidoof sighed. "Alright..." he mumbled. He lifted him paws off the edge. The wind whistled in his ears as Bidoof fell, his eyes shut tight. Abby dove to catch him just before he hit the ground. Bidoof opened his eyes. He saw the tall pines of the forest, he saw the crystal blue sky, and he looked down to see that he was lying on top of Abby as she struggled to crawl out from under him.

Abby let out an incoherent grunt, and Bidoof got up, allowing Abby to shake the dirt of her body. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He said, holding his furry brown paw out. Abby grabbed hold of his paw and shook it, giving him a "No problem." Autumn landed just a few feet in front of the two and gave Abby a look that said, 'Thank you.' "Are you okay?" She asked Bidoof. "Yes. I'm okay." He answered. "You two did a sure good job of saving me, yup yup." "What happened? How did you get to hanging on that ledge?" Abby asked with curiosity.

"Oh it was bad." Huffed Bidoof. He bit his lower lip. "I was looking over the town, Treasure Town it's called, and my foot slipped....And then....then...I was clutching to the ledge for dear life." He explained. "My goodness!" Gasped Autumn. Bidoof waved his paw and said, "Oh don't worry. I'm gonna be extra careful around this here cliff from now on, yup yup." He assured. Then he smiled. "Why don't you two come down o the Guild sometime?" He offered. Autumn shook her head. "Thanks, but...no." Bidoof frowned.

"Why not?" He asked. "You two could be a great exploration team if you wanted." Autumn had a distent look in her eyes. "No..But thnk you for the offer." Autumn gestured towards Abby. "Let's go." She said. Abby nodded and fstarted to follow Autumn. "WHy did you turn down that offer?" Abby asked. Autumn looked at her. She sighed. "I've always wanted to become part of an Exploration Team. But I just can't muster the courage to go to the Guild." She explained. Autumn sighed again, and slunk to the ground.

Abby patted her apologetically on the back. Autumn looked up at her. A spark of hope glittered in her emerald green eyes. "but when you helped me save that pokemon...I felt like I was the bravest Tailow in the world." Abby smiled at Autumn. Then, Autumn took something and layed it on the ground for Abby to see. "This is my Relic fragment." She explained. "You see, I've always like legends and lore. I alwasy get so excited when I hear tales from the past! Don't you feel the same way? Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics...

"uncharted territories veild in darkness...and new lands just waiting to be discovered! Such places must hold unimaginible gold and treasure!! And hisory! Wouldn't it be amazing to make historic discoveries? That's what I always dream of. It's all exciting to me. So one day...I happened to come across my Relic Fragment. I admit that it looks like junk, but take a closer look." Abby looked at it. There was a faded pattern scrawled across the surface. "See? That inscription forms a strange pattern, doesn't it?"

'_It's true. There is a strange inscription. I've never seen a pattern like this.' _"There must be some significance to this pattern. This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places. To areas where precious tresure lies! At least that's the feeling I get. That's why I want to join an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something...somewhere! I want to discover where that is. I want to olve the mystery of my Relic Fragment! What about you, Abby? What are you going to do now? you lost your memory. And you somehow transformed into a pokemon...Do you have anywhere to go and stay after this?" ".............." "If not, can can I ask you a big favor? Would you be willing to form an exploration team with me?"

"I feel that I can form an effective exploration team with you, Abby. So will you? Please?" Autumn asked hopefully. '_Wah! What should I do? I'm getting recruited out of the blue! I don't even know what an exploration team is. It's true I don't have anywhere to go. What should I do? I don't have any clue what I should do next. I guess it wouldn't hurt to team up with Autumn for now._' "Alright Autumn. I'll join you." "Yes? Really?! You'll form an exploration team with me? Yes! Thank you!" Abby smiled as Autumn enveloped her in a tight hug.

"We're going to be a great combination Let's make this work! First, we should go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices. That's where we need to train to become a first-rate exploration team. I'm sure the training will be very tough...But let's give it our best, Abby!"

And so...Abby and Autumn...formed an exploration team. This turned out to be...their very first step into...  
many fantastic realms of adventure that awaited their arrival.

* * *

_**A/N: **And there is chapter two. note that I took most of the last script from the game. I hope you like it. I don't know if the next chapter will be as long._


	3. Exploration Team Amber Tear is here!

_**Author's Note: **Well well well. Look at me. I'm finally updating. Thanks to TAPSfan201 and Zangoose15, for perking up my interest in the story. Without them, I think this fic would've never have been updated. Okay, I re-read it, and just to clarify, Abby DOES live in her own house. She and Autumn just work at the guild. This will follow the story line of PMD and PMD2, only mixed. For those who have gotten as far as chapter 15-20 in PMD2, no, she will not have come from the future, as in the game. It will follow more events from PMD Red and Blue._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nintendo/Game Freak inc., Grossology, or any copyrights to the line of PMD and PMD2 games._

_**Dedicated Thanks To**: TAPSfan201 and Zangoose15 . Thank you soooooooooooo much for re-igniting my interest in this story. Now, it can finally continue. And Zangoose - Love the name!_

* * *

Golden pools of sunlight littered the charcoal-pattern of Abby's floor, melting invisibly into the many fires dancing around the soft pile of hay that was Abby's bed.

She sighed, and pulled herself up, hoping that the recent events that occurred was only an extremely vivid dream. But, her hopes disappeared as she gazed around at the familiar decor.

Then, to her surprise, Abby heard light snores. She gazed across her room, only to find Autumn curled up on a wooden stool.

Stifling a giggle, Abby got up, slowly made her way to Autumn, then poked her side. Multiple times. Autumn squawked loudly, and fell off the stool.

Abby burst into a violent giggling fit. Autumn pulled herself up, and huffed, "Not funny Abby!" Abby just shook her head, and helped Autumn up. "Why were you in here, then?"

She questioned. Autumn smiled sheepishly and responded, "I came in here at dawn to wake you up....but it's just so _warm_ in here...I kinda...fell asleep on a stool."

Abby smiled, then said, "Well, I'm awake now. Lets go to the Guild." Autumn nodded.

~*****~

Before the two girls stood Wigglytuff's Guild, the building proudest in its respect and exploration teams. A grate-covered hole was carved in the ground just in front of it.

Autumn swallowed hard. Without a word, she stepped up on the grate. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A voice cried from below.

Autumn let out a startled squeak. "What Pokemon is it?" A gruffer voice questioned. "The Pokemon is Tailow! The Pokemon is Tailow!" The first voice answered.

After a few moments of silence, the other voice started talking again.

"SomeONE's up there with you. Get that stranger to stand up THERE!" The second voice called. "I think he means you," Autumn said quietly.

Abby complied. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" The first voice repeated. "The Pokemon is... The Pokemon is..." But the voice trailed off.

"WHAT!?" Bellowed the second voice. "Sentry!? Sentry Diglett!? What's the MATTER!?"

Below the grate, Diglett was panicking.

Uh....It might be...Cyndaquil! It might be Cyndaquil!" Diglett cried.

"WHAT!? MIGHT BE!?"

"Huh? They seem to be...arguing," Autumn spoke.

"Well, it's not a Pokemon commonly seen in these parts...I just..I don't know what I don't know," Diglett whined.

"WELL, it's true that you don't see many Cyndaquil around here...But you don't SEEM to be a BAD Pokemon...." The other mused.

"OKAY!" It concluded. "You may ENTER!" Suddenly, the iron entrance to the Guild rattled loudly, then lifted up.

Abby and Autumn looked at each other. Then, they started in.

"Look!" Gasped Autumn. "There's a ladder!" Abby glanced at the ladder - that led down deeper underground - and nodded, then started climbing down.

"Hey! Wait for me," Autumn whined. Her only response was a short giggle.

Once the two fully scaled to the bottom, they found themselves in a light, breezy room, crammed full of Pokemon, some working for the Guild, others looking for rescue jobs.

"Wow," Abby breathed. Their inside look at the famous Guild was interrupted be a small, colorful bird that had a music-noted shaped head.

"Ah. You must be the ones who were just let in," he chirped. Autumn nodded, and started, "Yes. Me and my friend here wou-"

"Now now! Shoo!" the bird ordered, shaking its wings in a shooing motion. "We have no time for any silly sales or surveys. Now out!"

The bird turned to leave, but Autumn cried, "W-Wait! We're not here for any survey! We want to become an exploration team!"

The bird stopped, then turned back around. "An exploration team, you say?" he quipped. Both Autumn and Abby nodded.

The bird gained a thoughtful look, and turned around, muttering about exploration teams. The only thing the girls could pick up was something about the training.

"Um..Excuse me? Is the training really that _hard_?" Abby asked. Surprised, the bird wheeled around and stated, "No! No! The training is as easy as can be!"

He regained that thoughtful look and mused, "Maybe...Yes. I'll just have to try it." "Try what?" Autumn questioned.

The bird was silent for a few moments, then said, "Come with me." Abby and Autumn looked at each other (again) and nodded (again).

They followed the colorful bird down another ladder, that led to the Guild's ground floor.

The only other Pokemon there were a light purple monster-like one shouting into a tunnel, and a black-and-blue frog-like thing tending to a rusty cauldron.

Then, he led them into a seperate chamber where a pink, puffy Pokemon was turned to the wall, happily singing something about apples.

"Um..Guildmaster? Guildmaster Wigglytuff?" The bird interrupted the Pokemon's singing. The Pokemon turned around, a smile on his chubby face, and said, "Yes Chatot?"

There are some youngsters here that want to form an exploration team," Chatot moved aside to show Abby and Autumn to Wigglytuff.

Wigglytuff's eyes lit up, and he said, "Good for you! It'd be fun, fun, fun to have another team here! So, what do you want your team name to be?"

Autumn tilted her head, and said, "Huh....I never thought about that...Abby, what do you think would be a good name?"

Abby thought for a few seconds. Then, she said, "Well, I like the name 'Amber Tear'."

Autumn, upon hearing the name, said "Yeah! That's a cool name! It'd be good for us. Exploration Team Amber Tear..."

Wigglytuff smiled bigger. "Alright!" he said. "You are now Exploration Team Amber Tear!" There was a small flash of light and Wigglytuff clapped.

Then he placed a small, gold-colored box on the ground in front of the pair. "Quick! Open it!" he urged. Autumn nodded, and lifted the lid up. She peered inside.

Suddenly, her whole face lit up and she grinned widely. "Look Abby!" she commanded in playful authority. Abby rolled her eyes, but looked anyway.

Inside, there were two dark green-colored scarves with a picture of an amber-colored tear and two beige-colored badges set with yellow stones.

Autumn pulled the scarves and badges out. "Whoa! Sweet!" she cheered. Autumn handed a scarf and badge to Abby, then wrapped her scarf around her feathery neck.

Abby smiled a bit, and did the same. "Now, you work for the Guild," Wigglytuff spoke, smiling. "But, you're only apprentices, so do your best..to train!"

Abby and Autumn smiled and nodded, too happy for words. Autumn excitedly threw her wings above her and erupted into joyful laughter.

Abby took one look at her new friend's joyous behavior, and joined in the laughter. Her laughes faded into giggles as Autumn wrapped her in a monster bear-hug.

~*****~

The sun was sinking into a pool of blackness, staining the sky brilliant reds and golds and scarlets. Abby and Autumn had just arrived at Abby's small house.

They stopped just outside the "door" to the hut. "Man, what a day," Abby sighed. "Yup," Autumn agreed.

"Thanks, again," she mumbled, pulling Abby into another hug. "No problem," Abby responded, returning the hug fully.

Then, she left her waving friend to the welcoming comfort of her hay bed.

* * *

_**A/N: **And here is chapter three. It took a while to type, too. At least....two days. I'll get chapter four up ASAP. But I will leave you with this; what to expect next chapter._

_Chapter four: Fetching Spoink's Pearl_

_What to expect: The girls get their first mission; retrieve Spoink's lost pearl. Seems like an easy job. But the girls run into a little problem. Make that two problems._

_During the mission, Abby and Autumn unknowingly meet S-Dog and Snapper, two goons who work for Mills, one of the most evil thieves, ever. They just don't know it. Yet._

_So, there is your little inside peek at the next chapter before it's out. Hope you enjoy it! =D_


	4. Job 1 Retreive Spoink's pearl

_**Author's Note: **I finally got an idea of where to start this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own PMD/PMD2, Pokemon, or Grossology_

* * *

Morning sunlight fluttered through the windows of Abby's hut. More excited then she ever was since she got there, Abby got up, and shook herself awake.

She poked her out of the door only to be pulled out roughly by Autumn's wings. "Hey!" Abby yelped. "What's your problem?"

"Sorry Abby," Autumn apologized. "But I'm just so excited!" She smiled. Abby's anger deflated quickly. She couldn't stay mad at her overly-happy bird friend.

So, she also smiled. "Well let's go already, before you have a heart attack," Abby laughed. Autumn squealed happily and followed her.

~*****~

The new Guild recruits arrived just in time to the Guild member's morning meeting.

There was a rather large group of Pokemon, including Bidoof, Crogunk, Chatot, Corphish, Chimecho, Diglett, Dugtrio, Loudred, and Sunflora.

Abby and Autumn slipped into their places, just as Chatot scanned the group. Then, he nodded. "Seems like everyone's here," he told himself.

"Alright everyone," Chatot announced. "It seems as though everybody is here, so, we will start our meeting with the Guild motto."

Chatot then led all the Pokemon - excluding Abby and Autumn - in the Guild motto.

"A-ONE!

A-TWO!

A-ONE, TWO, THREE!

ONE! Run away and pay! TWO! Don't shirk work! THREE! Smiles go for miles!"

Abby gave Autumn a look that clearly said _WHAT?! _Autumn just shrugged. After the motto reciting, the group of Pokemon dispersed, each doing a different job.

The girls looked around, unsure of where to go. Chatot noticed this. He motioned towards them. "Girls, follow me," he ordered.

Autumn and Abby nodded, and proceeded to follow Chatot. He took them to the floor upstairs, and led them to a board covered in job offers.

"Now, since you two are new at being an exploration team, I'll pick out a suitable job for you," he said.

Before either one of the girls could protest, Chatot turned around to inspect the job board. Autumn sighed heavily in frustration.

"Ahh, here's a good job..." Chatot mumbled. He handed a slip of paper to Abby. She looked at it, and began to read the message.

"_Hello! My name is Spoink. Something dreadful has happened. _

_I've lost my pearl! This pearl is very, VERY important to me. It's like life itself!_

_I've heard it was last sighted at Drenched Bluff. But I could never go anywhere so dangerous. _

_Please, dear readers, if you could rescue my precious pearl, I'll reward you greatly!_

_- Spoink."_

When Abby finished reading, Autumn was fuming. "What!?" she screeched. "We're supposed to go and get an item someone lost!?"

Chatot was also steaming. "Hush now!" he scolded. "It's your job as recruits to handle any job you are assigned. You owe it to the Guild!"

Autumn stared down at the floor quietly. "Now," Chatot said, cooling down. "You know your job. Now, please, do it without any belly-aching."

Abby and Autumn nodded, and headed out.

~*****~ (to keep interest in this story, the process in getting to the end of a dungeon will be skipped)

Abby and Autumn arrived, huffing and puffing, in a wide-open area, stone tiles over-grown with ivy. A bubbling fountain stood at the other end of the court-yard.

"Alright," huffed Abby. "Let's get that pearl and get outta here!" Autumn nodded, breathing heavily.

She started towards the fountain to look for the pearl, but was blocked when someone rudely bumped into her.

"Hey!" Autumn cried. She pushed the figure away, to find an angry carnivine wearing a bandana glaring at her while holding a bulging burlap sack.

"Watch it," he growled. "S-S-Sorry," Autumn stuttered.

A growlithe with the same kind of bandana and sack as the carnivine patted him on the back and said, "Don't worry 'bout it, Snapper. We already got the goods. Let's scram."

The aforementioned Snapper nodded, and replied, "Yeah, let's go, S-Dog."

However, nobody but Abby noticed as a pink, glowing pearl and a few gold coins tumbled out of the growlithe's sack. Quickly, she snatched them up and hid them.

Autumn moved aside to let the two strange Pokemon leave the dungeon. Then, she looked around. "Dang it," she hissed. "I don't see any pearl around here."

With a sly grin, Abby pulled the pearl out from behind her back, and held it up so Autumn could see. She, too grined.

Without a word, the Autumn followed Abby out.

~*****~

With a satisfied smile, Abby handed the glowing pearl to a light-gray pig-like Pokemon with a spring for feet.

Spoink's face lit up as he took the pearl, and joyfully placed it on his head, in between his ears.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" he cried. "The pearl is supposed to go atop my head, you see. Without it, I was just restless! That's why I'm covered in dings and bumps!"

Abby hugged him and said, "Oh it's no problem. We always try to help those in need." Spoink nodded, smile still on his lips.

"Well, take this as your reward," he said, handing Abby 2000 poke'. "Wow!" Gasped Autumn. "Do we really get all this?"

"Why yes! My pearl is priceless compared to that. I'm just so glad I got it back," Spoink said cheerfully. He turned tail - er...spring - and left, waving as he did so.

"Wow! Oh wow," Autumn breathed. "We're rich! We got rich just like that!"

"Yeah..." Abby agreed.

"Job well done, you two," Chatot congratulated. "Now, if you would be so kind as to hand over the money."

Abby and Autumn started at him with shocked expressions, but Autumn gave him the 2000 poke' anyway. "Well what do we get?" Abby asked him.

"This," Chatot replied, handing them 200 poke'. "WHAT!?" The girls yelled in unison. "This is all we get!?" Autumn shouted angrily.

Chatot nodded. "Yes," he answered. "It one of the Guilds' rules. You'll just have to get used to it, now that you work here."

Th pair glowered at him, both now in a sour mood.

~*****~

"Dang...What a bummer," Autumn sighed. She had decided to accompany Abby home again. Abby nodded a bit sadly.

"Well, at least we helped Spoink," Autumn offered, trying to cheer Abby and herself up.

Abby thought for a few moments. "That is true," she admitted. "Well, goodnight Autumn! See you tomorrow." Abby waved to her friend as she left.

"Goodnight to you, too!" Autumn called over her shoulders. Abby went inside her home.

Exhausted, she plopped down onto her bed, and fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**A/N: **I finally have chapter four! This took al night to type... Oh, well! At least it's up. Oh, and I had help for the two criminals' names. See, in my AC:WW game Octavian used to call me S-Dog (for Silver), and Walker still calls me Snappy S. I used the "Snappy" part of the name, and just changed the suffix. So, I credit Nintendo for that. Hope you all enjoy the next chapter once it's up! =_D


	5. Meetings and the First Vision

_**Author's Note: **I'm glad I could get this chapter up. I'm doing this from the computer in my mom's friend's hair salon. It'll be a couple more weeks before I can get my new high speed Internet up. But don't worry! I will get Internet again._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Grossology or the PMD or PMD2 games._

_

* * *

_

The sky was smeared with deep oranges and golds. Abby woke up, actually eager for today's assignment at the Guild, and stoked the fire in the main fireplace in her hut.

Still a little groggy, Abby waddled out to the mailbox to wait for Autumn. Her wait wasn't long.

Autumn arrived, gasping and choking, because she was late, and had to run to meet Abby.

With a happy smile, Abby clasped Autumn's wing and started to drag her to the Guild.

They got there just in time for the Guild's motto. Now they fully memorized it, and could recite it with the others.

They, still however, didn't know what to do. Again, Chatot noticed this. "Come girls," he sighed, motioning with his wing.

Abby and Autumn followed. This time, Chatot led to a board posted with jobs on the right side of the Guild.

Autumn was confused. "Hey," she said. Chatot looked at her. "Last time...we did a job from _that _board."

She pointed to the board on the left side of the Guild. Chatot nodded. "Girls, take a look at this board," he commanded.

Abby and Autumn looked simultaneously. "Wow!" Autumn gasped. The board was covered in posters of Pokemon.

"Who are these Pokemon, Chatot? Are they famous explorers?" she asked. Chatot shook his head.

"These Pokemon...are all wanted outlaws," he replied. Autumn started back, shocked. "Outlaws?" Chatot nodded.

"They are all criminals. And they all have a bounty on their heads. That means you get a reward for capturing one of them," he continued.

Abby caught on rather quickly. "And we're supposed to go and catch one of these outlaws?" she demended.

Chatot nodded (again). "What!?" Autumn yelped. "We can't! That's impossible!" To their surprise, Chatot started laughing.

"Hee hee! I'm only joking! Some of these Pokemon are completely wicked, through and through. But there are also outlaws who are merely petty thieves! So you've got evil, to naughty, and everything in between!"

Abby and Autumn started coldly at him. "You s-say some are w-weak. But their still...b-b-bad Pokemon... I'm scared of bad Pokemon," Autumn stammered.

Abby patted her on the back for support. "Well you'll just have to live with it," Chatot said primly.

"But...you could use a tour of the town..." Autumn looked up. After a moment of thought, Chatotcalled another apprentice.

"Bidoof? Hey, Bidoof!" Soon, Bidoof clambered up the stairs, huffing.

"Huff...huff...Yes, Chatot?" he asked. Chatot moved aside and gestured to Abby and Autumn.

Bidoof's face brightened when he saw them. "Well if it isn't my cliff rescuers. I told you you'd make a good exploration team," he said happily.

Abby and Autumn crowded Bidoof and they both gave him a hug, while crying, "Bidoof!" Bidoof blushed.

Chatot was surprised. "So," he started. "I see you are already acquainted with each other. That makes it easier."

Bidoof moved Autumn and Abby aside. Chatot looked at Bidoof and said, "Take these two on a tour of the town. The, report back here and choose a certifiable outlaw for them"

Bidoof nodded. "Let's start that tour, alright, girls." He shimmied up the ladder that led out of the Guild. Abby and Autumn followed with excited smiles.

Bidoof led them down the stairs to the Guild and down a dusty dirt path to the town. There were colorful, open shops with many, many Pokemon about.

'_Wow!_' Abby thought."This is Treasure Town," Bidoof was saying. Autumn continued after Bidoof was finished speaking.

"I know a little about Treasure Town, too," she started. She gently grasped Abby's shoulder and swiveled her so she could see a dark building made like a Duskull, also maned by a Duskull.

"That's Duskullbank. We can keep our money there." Autumn pointed to a building that looked like a yellow tent-beast. "That's Electivire's link shop. You can link moves there. But it looks like Electivire isn't there today," she said.

Autumn led Bidoof and Abby a little ways down the path. She motioned to two different shops set up on the grass.

"That is Keckleon Brother's shop. We can buy items there." Autumn was pointing to the tent with double chameleon tails.

She pointed to the other building. "That's Kenghaskahn storage. We can store important items there and they won't ever get lost," Autumn finished proudly.

Bidoof nodded. He said, "Well, since you already have a mighty fine knowing of the town, get yourselves ready, and when you are, come back to the Guild and we can pick out one of them testy outlaws for ya."

Abby and Autumn nodded, and as Bidoof went back to the Guild, they waved good-bye to him. Autumn turned to Abby.

"I want to see what they've got at the Keckleon Brother's shop. Let's go ther first," she suggested. Abby nodded in agreement. They aproached the shop. The purple, blue, and red keckleon caught their attention first.

"You've come for orbs? Fine orbs or TMs?" he asked the two. Abby shook her head and said politely, "No thank you. We would like to see what items you could use for an exploration, however."

The green, yellow, and red keckleon piped up. "Well why didn't you say so?" he chortled. "I have what you need. Take a look at my inventory."

The red, yellow, and green keckleon, whose name was (for reasons you don't need to know) Joesph, motioned to a cloth spread over his side of the counter.

It contained apples and reviver seeds, max elixirs and gravel rocks, pecha berries and oran berries. Abby consulted autumn for a few minuets, then, they chose a reviver seed, several apples, a max elixir, and a small bag of gravel rocks.

"Thank you," Joesph purred. "That will be 342 poke'." Abby payed Joesph and dropped the items into the bag.

Suddenly, a little voice called out, "Misters Keckleon! Misters Keckleon!" and two little blue and white mouse-looking Pokemon toddled up to the counter from down the path.

"Ah, little Azurill and Marill!" the second keckleon, whose name was (also for reasons you don't need to know) Mason, greeted.

The littler of the pair spoke up. "We'd like to buy an apple, please." "That will be 25 poke' little ones," Joesph said. The bigger Pokemon, Marill, Abby suspected, paid Joesph and took the apple, which was wrapped up in a bundle.

The two thanked Joesph, and continued their way home. "Such good boys," Mason sighed. Joesph started to expalin.

"Those two boys have really taken charge," he said. "Lately, their mother has fallen ill, and can't do anything but rest at home."

Mason continued where Joesph left off; "So, those two are doing all the chores their mother usually does, like cooking and shopping."

Abby smiled. "I hope their mom gets better soon," she said. Autumn nodded in agreement. Suddenly, there was another call of "Misters keckleon!" and Marill and Azurill race back to the shop.

"What is it, my young friends?" Joesph asked, puzzled. "There was an extra apple," Azurill said. "We didn't pay for this many." Joesph smiled. "That, my friends, is a gift from me and Mason," he said.

Marill smiled. "Thank you, so much," he said gratefully. Joesph only smiled. Marill smiled, too, and started down the path again.

"Come on Azurill," he called. "Okay," Azurill called back. As he was walking, however, he tripped, and the apple tumbled in front of Abby.

Abby looked down at the apple, picked it up, and as Azurill stood up, handed it out to him. Azurill took the apple, nodded, and said, "I'm sorry to bother you."

Abby dismissed it with a little wave. "It was nothing," she countered. Marill stopped and came back to the shop counter. "Come on, Azurill!" he called again.

Azurill nodded for a second time. But as he was turning around, his tail bumped Abby's hand. Suddenly, her smile vanished as a dizziness swept over her.

She doubled over as another wave rolled over. _'What's wrong...Dizzy?...Or what_?' she thought. Then, every thing went black. There was no sound.

Abby's breath caught in her throat as a harsh white light assaulted her eyes.


	6. Things aren't always what they seem

_****_

Author's Note:

I'm back!!! Yes, I finally got Internet again!!! For those of you who are big supporters of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon, updates will commence, immediately!!!

_**Notes: **Due to the release of PMD: Explorers of Sky, this fic will now include Special Episodes, look-a-like items, and the Spinda Cafe'. Below, a short explanation._

Special Episodes are little mini-adventures that revolve around a different member of Wigglytuff's Guild.  
Look-a-like items are items that mimic the look of certain items, like Oran berries, but have an entierly different effect.  
The Spinda Cafe' is a cafe' for explorers. In it, is the juice bar, where Spinda can use any item (except bows) to make a drink for you or your partner. Then, there's the Recycle Shop. There, Wynaut and Wobbaufet can recycle any of your unwanted items for something else, or a prize ticket that you can use to get a fabulous prize with.

Oh, and I gave the Keckleons at the shop names because I didn't want to say "the first keckleon" and "the second keckleon". So, now you know why I gave them names.

**_Now on with the fic!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

The light grew brighter. Suddenly, the light stopped, and it was dark again. However, a familier voice cried out, "H-H-help!" Then, the darkness went away.

Abby could see again, and there was little Azurill, looking at her with those big, innocent eyes. Abby started at him, unable to wrap her mind around what she had just heard.

However, before she could ask anything, Azurill had turned tail and followed Marill back down the dirt path. Both Joesph and Autumn were smiling.

"That's really responsible of those two," she said wistfully. She noticed the expression on Abby's face and asked, "Why do you look so perturbed?"

Abby stared back at Autumn. "Did you...ah...here anything strange? Like...a scream for help?" Autumn was crossed with a questioning look. "No," she answered.

Autumn turned to Joesph and Mason. "Did you two hear a scream?" she asked them. "I didn't hear anything," Joesph answered.

Mason nodded and said, "Me, either." Autumn turned back to Abby. "It looks like the Keckleon brothers didn't hear anything strange. You must've been daydreaming," she started.

"Now, lets get back to the Guild. Bidoof's waiting for us!" Abby was a bit skeptical, but she followed Autumn without another word.

They had just got into the bank area when the girls spied a group of Pokemon; two of which were Marill and Azurill.

They were with a yellow and brown Pokemon that looked like a half-muddied baby elephant with no tusks. He was talking to the brothers with an understanding look.

Autumn couldn't resist. "Marill! Azurill!" she cried, waving one of her wings. Marill and Azurill peered over the brown and yellow Pokemon's shoulders.

They both had smiles. Marill called them over. "Hi Autumn! Abby," he said, eyes closed. He pointed to the Pokemon he was just talking with.

"This is Mr. Drowzee," he introduced. The brown and yellow Pokemon - Drowzee - smiled warmly at Abby and Autumn. He stuck out a hand...or, rather, paw. Abby took the offer first, and shook Drowzee's hand.

"He's helping us look for an item we lost," Azurill piped up. "Well, I can't turn a blind eye to brothers as young as these two," Drowzee said.

Autumn nodded in approval. "It's hard to find Pokemon willing to do a good deed. It's been rough these past few months," she said. Drowzee waved it off.

"Well, that's something we all need; a friend to help us out during these tough times," he said. Marill interrupted. "Isn't it time we got looking for our item?"

Drowzee looked down at Marill and gasped, "Oh, that's right! I'm sorry I've kept you two so long." Azurill urned and started hopping down the dirt path - toward the Guild.

Marill and Drowzee started to follow. But as he was leaving, Drowzee accidentally brushed up against Abby's leg. "Oops, sorry," he apologized.

He continued after Marill and Azurill. "What a nice Pokemon," Autumn remarked. Abby turned to reply, but never got the chance.

The familiar hot white light sliced through her line of vision. When she could see again, a miniature scene was laid out before her. In it, she saw Drowzee and Azurill in a craggy, mountainous area.

Azurill was crying and Drowzee was threatening him. He no longer was wearing his sweet disposition. On his face was a stone-cold scowl.

"If you don't squirm your hind-end into that tunnel, I'll give ya what's comin' to ya!" he snarled. Stunned with shock and disbelief, Abby could do nothing.

As soon as the vision appeared, a swirling energy sucked it up and vanished. Then, she could see again. "What a nice Pokemon," Autumn sighed.

Autumn caught Abby's expression. "What's your problem, Abby? Why do you look so grim?" she asked. "Autumn, can I tel you something?" Autumn nodded.

"Well...when Drowzee brushed against me...I...uh...had a vision..." Autumn stared at Abby, eyes wide and mouth twisted up.

"And, I saw Drowzee threatening Azurill." Autumn gazed deep into Abby's face with concern. "Well...It seems like an emergency, but ya know..." she started.

"When Azurill, Marill, and Drowzee left, they seemed pretty happy. And, even if Drowzee is a bad Pokemon, we can't go off on our own. We're only apprentices, and we're tied to the Guild."

Although Abby was skeptical, she followed Autumn to the Guild's upper-ground floor. There, Bidoof was waiting. He seemed a little bored. When he saw the girls, his face lit up.

"Alrighty, now lets pick us a law-breaker for you to bust," he said happily. "Don't pick anyone too scary," Autumn cautioned. Bidoof nodded. They tuned to the board.

Then, the ground started heaving, and an unknown voie cried, "Stand clear! Updating list! Stand clear! Updating list!" "WHat's happening?!" Autumn yelped.

"Oh, the data's getting updated," Bidoof replied casually. The ground stopped heaving, but the panel on which the outlaw notices were posted on flipped over.

Abby and Autumn stared at the board. "It flipped over..." Abby breathed. Bidoof nodded, and started explaining.

"The Job Request and Outlaw Notice boards are set up on revolving panels. When the data gets old, a Pokemon named Dugtrio switches out the old obs with new ones."

Bidoof continued; "This little tidbit doesn't get noticed often, but it's very important. That's why Dugtrio takes great pride in his duty."

Then, in a few ground-shaking moments, Dugtrio cried (from behind the panel), "Stand clear! List updated! Stand clear! List udated!"

The Outlaw Notice board then flipped over again. Abby surveyed the board. Under two other posters she spied a sheet of paper showing only a bit of purple.

Bidoof was sanning over the jobs, too. "Now that the data's refreshed, lets choose an outlaw, yup yup," he murmured absently.

Out of no where, Autumn gasped and started trembling. "What's wrong?" Bidoof questioned. He looked around. "What's ailing you? It's not cold in here, after all."

Autumn pointed to a poster on the top-left corner. "L-look Abby!" she hissed. Abby traced her wing to the poster - and gasped in shock.

The criminl on the poster was Drowzee.

* * *

_Ha ha! Bet you thought it was someone else. No? Ah well, guess that's what I get for waiting till 2010 to get HughesNet - even though it wasn't my fault. _


	7. Saving Azurill

_**Author's Note: **I said I'd update this. Oh, and thanks to TAPSfan201 and Zangoose15. They both wrote a fight scene just for PMD. THANKIES YOU TWO!!! :D The fight scene between Abby, Autumn, and Drowzee was born from the minds of two great friends AND authors. So I hope everyone reading this will check out their fics! _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Period._

_

* * *

_

Abby was still staring at the poster of Drowzee when Autumn grabbed her and pushed her towards the ladder. "Lets go!" she cried. "You were right. Azurill is in danger!"

They scrambled up ladder, and out to the intersection in front of the Guild. Marill was pacing around the intersection, tears running down his cheeks.

He stopped when he sighted Abby and Autumn. "What's wrong," Autumn asked woridly. Marill wipped his eyes and began.

"Well," he said. "Me, Azurill, and Mr. Drowzee were at Mt. Bristle, looking for our lost item. We were almost to the top, when someone tripped me. For a bit, I couldn't see, cause of all the dirt...But when I could see

again, nobody was with me! It was cold and I was alone. I was crying, and all of a sudden, I was attacked! Whoever it was knocked me out, and I woke up back at the entrence to Mt. Bristle."

After a few shed tears, Marill continued. "So, I followed the trail back here. But I have a feeling that Azurill is gonna get hurt!"

Marill fell to the ground and started crying again. Abby gained a determined look on her face. "Come on, Autumn," she said darkly. "We're gonna go save Azurill.

~*****~

(_With Drowzee and Azurill_)

Drowzee led Azurill to the back wall. They were in a mountainous spot, characterized by sharp, gray stalactites (or stalagmites?). Azurill gazed around, begining to panic.

"Uh...um...Mr. Drowzee?" Drowzee peered at Azurill from over his shoulder. "Where's my lost item? Could you show me where it is?" Drowzee turned to face Azurill. He closed his eyes and shook his head, a smile on his face, at his own inside secret. He opened his eyes and looked down at Azurill.

"Sorry," he chuckled. ""Your lost item? It's not here, THAT'S for sure!" Azurill's little eyes widened, fear shining brightly in them.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret," Drowzee continued. "I decieved you." Azurill backed up, cheeks red, shivering.

"My...my big b-brother is c-c-coming, isn't he?" he stammered. A long, wicked smile sprouted on Drowzee's face. He pointed to a hole, just big enough for Azurill to squeeze through, in the rocky wall.

"Nope. Now, lets get past all the unpleasent-ness here. See that hole," he said slyly. "Rumor has there's a trove of bandit treasure inside this wall!"

Drowzee frowned, and looked down at his brown and yellow body. "As you can see," he again continued. "I'm too big to squeeze myself throught the tunnel." Drowzee smiled suddenly.

"That's where YOU come in!" he exclaimed. "You can squirm through the tunnel, bring back the treasure, and I'll get ya home, lickety-split."

Azurill stared at him, mouth twisted in un-fathomable fear. Tears spurted from his eyes and they wouldn't stop. Drowzee was getting annoyed, quickly.

However... He yelped and stumbled back when Azurill turned and started sprinting towards the stairs that led out of Mt. Bristle.

Drowzee recovered fast, however, and smiled in self-contained anger as his hands lit up with a swirling violet-cerulean energy. He did a complex series of hand motions, and Azurill stopped dead in his tracks, held fast by Drowzee's telekenetic powers.

Drowzee casually walked over to the frozen Azurill. He chuckled sinisterly and looked at Azurill with evil eyes.

Azurill stared helplessly at him. "I told you, I'd get you home AFTER you bring back the treasure!" he spat with a nasty scowl.

"If you don't squirm your hind-end into that tunnel, I'll give ya what's comin' to ya!"

Drowzee had almost closed in on Azurill, when a rock hit him in the back of his head.

"LEAVE AZURILL ALONE!!!" a voice cried. Drowzee whipped around to find Abby and Autumn, arms crossed, feet spread solidly apart.

A look of fear spread across Drowzee's face. "H-how did you find this p-p-place?" he stammered.

"That's for us to know, and for you never to find out," Abby retorted.

Drowzee stared at them a few seconds before becoming angry. Autumn took this time to speak up.

"We're a Pokemon exploration team, and we're not gonna let you get away with this, Drowzee you bully!" she exclaimed, but she shook as she did so.

Drowzee was shocked for a minuet and breathed, "You came to apprehend...."

Then, he noticed Autumn's trembling. "You're shaking," he commented, and then smiled.

"I get it now! You say you're an exploration team, but you're just total rookies!"

He gave another wicked smile, and stepped up to face them. "Yeah, that's right. I'm a wanted criminal. But can you two newbies bring this outlaw to justice?" he chuckled.

The girls watched him with a wary look, but neither expected it when Drowzee suddenly shot forward and slammed into Abby, knocking her back several feet.

As Abby pulled herself up, ignoring the pain in her left side, Autumn took to the sky.

She wheeled about in a circle, and then dive-bombed Drowzee, wings glowing a bright, white light.

"Don't ever hurt my friends!" she screeched, and then slammed into him, causing him to fall to the ground.

Drowzee crawled to his feet. He glared at Autumn, and waited her to preform another Wing Attack.

As her wings again glowed with the white light, she flew low to the ground and sped at him.

But this time, Drowzee was ready. He dodged her Wing Attack and responded by shooting a ring of green energy balls at her.

The Hidden Power attack hit Autumn head on, and she hit the ground. But she stood up, and preformed Gust.

Without taking off, Autumn flapped her wings, creating two cyclones of air that sped towards Drowzee and slammed him into a tall pointed rock jutting up from the dirt.

All, the while Abby was just watching them. And the battle took a turn for the worst.

~*****~

Drowzee staggered to his feet, and put a hand to his cheek, which now had a cut on it, blood oozing out.

"This has gone on far enough!" he cried, and his hands were bathed in the violet-cerulean energy again.

But this time, he simply held them in fighting positing at directed his attack at Autumn.

He watched with an evil smile as she swayed back and forth, her eyes drooping.

Then, Autumn fell to the dusty ground, put to sleep by Drowzee's Hypnosis attack.

Drowzee turned to Abby and hissed, "You're next."

Abby panicked. She didn't know what to do. She didn't have a clue about battling!

Out of nowhere, an intense burning sensation bubbled its way up her throat and into her mouth.

The heat licked at her cheeks and tongue, and Abby had no choice but to open her mouth.

Her surprise was mirrored on Drowzee's face as a wave of fire spewed from her mouth and engulfed him.

The Ember attack lasted only a short time, though, but it was effective.

As soon as the flames died, Drowzee was stumbling around, covered in multiple cuts, bruises, and burns.

With a pained moan, Drowzee reeled back, and fainted. Abby sighed in relief.

~*****~

Drowzee was now in handcuffs. Two orb-like Pokemon with bolts as feet and magnets for hands were positioned on either side of him to assure that escape was not an option.

A larger, similar Pokemon addressed Abby and Autumn.

"I am Officer Magnezone," he announced to the girls. "Thank you for assisting us in the capture of this criminal. The reward has been sent to Wigglytuff's Guild."

He turned to the two Magnemite and nodded.

They prodded Drowzee in the back and began to herd him to a prison.

Officer Magnezone followed them. Autumn smiled at Abby for helping her to rescue Azurill.

"Azurill!" a voice cried out. Abby, Autumn, and Azurill turned to see Marill running up to them.

Azurill practically leaped into Marill's arms, and tears started to leak from his eyes.

"I was so scared!" he sobbed. Marill cuddled his little brother closer to him.

"It's okay, now, Azurill. I was scared, too," he coaxed.

Marill looked at Abby and Autumn. "Thank you," he choked out, tears staining his cheeks. "You saved Azurill from that horrible criminal. Thank you, so much."

"It's no problem," Autumn assured. "We couldn't just stand back and watch Azurill get kidnapped, could we?"

"Let's go home," Marill sugested to Azurill. Azurill agreed, and they left for their home together.

Abby looked at Autumn and said, "We should be getting back to the Guild." Autumn nodded, and they started down the trail that led back to Treasure Town.

~*****~

"I have received the reward from Officer Magnezone," Chatot said. "I'm very impressed with your capture of Drowzee.'

Abby and Autumn smiled. And of course, Chatot just HAD to ruin their good mood.

"Of course, because most of the money belongs to the Guild," he drawled.

"Your share comes to about..." Chatot picked out a hand full of Poke', and continued, "300 Poke'."

"What!" Autumn shouted. "All that work and THIS is all we get?!"

Chatot nodded. "That's the Guild's rule. You'll just have to live with it," he said.

And with that, Chatot left them and hopped down the ladder to the Guild's lower ground floor.

Abby sighed in annoyince. "Well this bites," she sighed. Autumn nodded.

They said nothing more, until Autumn's stomach let out a gurgling noise.

"I guess I must be hungry!" she laughed. Abby's stomach growled, also.

"And I guess you are, too!" Autumn giggled. Abby smiled. "I guess we were so focused on saving Azurill, that I didn't notice," she offered.

Autumn laughed. "Well," she said happily. "Then lets go get some dinner!"

The two laughed at each other and they raced down the ladder.

* * *

_Ha ha! I finally finished this chapter! Oi, this was a LONG one. But I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up quicker. I DO have 4 other stories I have to work on._


End file.
